How to win as droid
Introduction Android’s goal is decided by core and other players randomly. Once you get droid,' rush BT' to get med kits, in preparing of being evil. Important game mechs: (for new) l Your original goal won’t change after you die: Even you are controlled by other player and your winning goal is reset to win with him, your original goal will still affect you. n If you were good droid: Once you kill over 2 human, you will be self-destructed, even you are a slave. You will still be attacked by alien minions even if you are controlled by alien. n If you are evil '''droid: no penalty. (I am not sure is there bonus?) You will still be attacked by alien minions even if you are controlled by alien. n If you are '''alien '''droid: no penalty. You can still locate other aliens. (I am not sure whether you will self-destruct if the only host got killed after you revive?) l '''You can use your mouse as quick as you can to jump your chip away from the recycler when you are thrown!!!!! You will never be recycled if you are fast enough! What a game mech! l Once you have 3 upgrades or a new form in core, you will have mech tag. '''This tag is a burden that will make you be stunned by emp and get more dmg from arcs. So, if your enemy is in human form, (I.e. You are not only against aliens) '''only '''have 150 shields and 3.4 move speed! l '''Droid will not be targeted, only if you attacked turrets under camera: Even if you are droid that is protected by core, you will still be targeted under 2 circumstances: 1. attack turrets/camera/power core/robots 2.Press the Hack button in CORE ('''I did experienced that @Frosky,' a good player, got targeted in core as lone survivor droid. I won that game! '''IMAO') l You will be shut down if your energy is 0. Bring an energy pack once armory is up: '''Once armory is up, ppl can buy EMP to counter you. If you don’t have energy pack when you got emped, you are doomed. ( I notice that your energy will not regen if you are being attacked) As a good droid: ( for new) Good droid gets bonus by killing evil. He will explode if you kill 2 people. l '''Just play as normal. But DON’T '''get mech tag before all enemies are revealed! A sudden EMP can be lethal to you! l '''Declare yourself in Zeta, hide yourself in Chaos: Human usually have advantage in Zeta, so it’s wise to declare you good in Zeta. But in Chaos, you need to avoid being aimed. As a evil droid: (for master) Generally, be as aggressive as you can '''if you are evil droid! '''No time to waste, let’s slaughter! l Rush BT : '''you win half if you get things in BT. l '''Utilize turrets: The biggest advantage of droid is not being targeted. A-sec is your best helper. Try fight under camera, so your victim will be a-sec. l Shut power: I know '''this might be confusing, since we know turrets are our helpers. '''BUT '''when you are in disadvantage and your identity is revealed, it’s much better for you to shut power down to remove human’s vision.' Human cannot cooperate if they have no vision. It’s wise strategy to divide them. l '''Use shotgun in early game, change to gamma on weapon2, phaser on weapon3, plasma on weapon4 and DSR on weapon5. If you have 4000 cash, go wrap and get Smokey and Legend Laser.' l Be familiar with HIT-RUN: '''Hit-run is very important for droid, since it will not only help you kill ppl, but also help you dodge EMP. l '''Upgrade sequence: n Get 3.4 move speed first, then 150 shield. 'Then go to upgrade '''weapon dmg or use wrap to get legendary weapons, and you don’t need core anymore: ' n As I explained before, mech tag is a super burden, so avoid getting 3 upgrades, especially you are facing human. n The higher move speed will allow you to hit-run more easily. And the higher dmg, the easier to kill others. n If you are sgs and have huge bonus, you can skip 150 shield and all in dmg. l '''Notice the alert of tech online and use scan to find people: '''Droid doesn’t have radar, so it’s important to focus on any information that can help you locate ppl. l '''Blew stat when it’s lone survivor: Never give the lone survivor time to farm! Force him fight before he grows up! l Know your peak: Droid’s peak comes at 3 time points: n Get 3.4 move speed and 150 shields n Get a legendary weapon early (from thor) n When lone survivor just show up n So, force or seek fight when you are in peak! ' l '''Let host alone, when you are in disadvantage: '''Host can help you balance human when you didn’t find too many chances early. And T2 host is too slippery to kill, so don’t waste time on seeking him. Also you have immune to his crab, so he isn’t a big threat to you in early game. '''But don’t waste chance '''if you can confirm his death! As an alien droid: l '''Keep contact with host: '''The advantage of alien host is that you have host’s radar. So keep touch with aliens! If you can’t stay with host,(e.g. he is targeted) I have a practical way of asking locations: '“Host, tell me human’s locations in this format: 15 24 31 1sp 1p 1c, which means 1ppl on lv5, 2 ppl on lv4, 3 ppl on lv1, 1 ppl in space, 1 ppl on planet and 1 ppl in cave.” I know this is long, but effective. l The rest are the same as evil. As a slave droid( for master) l Ask your master his identity: 'Once you are revived by other player, it’s important to know his identity! My suggestion is asking him when you are a data chip. (Because your word isn’t shown to others atm) I have a practical way of asking: '“If you are human, press 1 to answer. Synd 2, Alien 3, Psi 4.” The sequence depends on you. l Think about betray: I don’t suggest you to betray master, but '''it’s ok to do it and sometimes necessary. For example, you were '''good but now serve an evil role. There is an idiot mech that self-destructs you if you kill many goods. So you might need to backstab. Make sure that you can kill your master at once, or you will be shut down! When to revive a droid as other roles Generally, I would suggest you revive a droid when you are in disadvantage, but not targeted. If you are targeted, just go recycle him, don’t waste time on suiciding in core. One useful way to confirm that droid will not betray you is letting him dress on med suit. l Human: '''Don’t '''revive a alien droid, only if you can confirm that he will not betray. l Synd: I would suggest you to revive droid if you can. Because you have bonus backpack to store the remote, and you can give him a synd telecom! But try not to revive a good droid. l Alien: Host doesn’t need a droid that much. Since good/ evil droid will be attacked by your minions, the best place for a chip you find is the recycler. l Psi: You would definitely need a droid, since you are alone! Droid usually doesn’t betray a psi, since psi is the most powerful unit, especially good psi.